bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Voice Actors Sorry to bug you, Sunxia, but a user named A-Stone is going on a voice actor changing spree. I really have no idea if this is correct or not, though all the voice actors do feature in Bleach. Please look into the matter and interperet it. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 12:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Hey, Sun! Can you get the images for Uryu Ishida & Sado vs. Muramasa, because I do not have the time to get them myself. As usual, I am much obliged to ask for your help, and I will appreciate whatever you can do. The reason I cannot get them myself is that the Internet Overlord (my mum) is pulling out all the stops to restrict me from using the Net. Thanks, 12:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Do you know whether anyone has an image of Inaba entering the prison and greeting the man? I am wondering because, the image is not on his gallery, so I was wondering whether you could possibly acquire that image for me, so I can place it in his updated plot section. Thanks, 01:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done-- : :Speaking of images, SunXia, can you possibly get me an image of Hozukimaru and Ruri-iro Kujaku first meeting Kirikaze in Episode 265? It is the last image that I need, and I cannot get it due to the Mac's inability to crop images correctly! : :Thanks, : 11:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you for getting that image for me! 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Regarding the Tōjū Campaign , can you possibly recommend a good image that could serve as the title picture for the arc summary? : :Thanks, : : 08:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I know that you are busy and all, due to the new Project and all, but I was wondering whether you could suggest to me a good image which sums up the Toju Campaign. 14:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :So would you prefer me to add the Wakizashi facing off against the Bearded Toju image as opposed to the Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze one? 15:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cite Thanks for answering that also, though i might have a hard time finding it though still i'll try :) For now i might just go for the wrong spellings of fixing it for now until i get the hang of using Cite notes :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I'll take my time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Pic Hey, can you get a pic for me. Its in Episode 251 at the end. Its a shot of Byakuya blocking Kōga from killing Muramasa. They are clashing swords. I want to use it in Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Kōga Kuchiki. I would get it myself but my download speed is terrible for some reason right now. It takes me like 3 hours to download one high quality episode and I forgot to grab 251 when I was getting my other episodes.-- Looks good, thanks!-- Sig Thanks for having an unusual font in your sig, it helped me figure out how to change the font of blog comments :). I just wanted to let you know that haha.-- Hey Hey we are in need of pics for Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga (there are three bare paragraphs in the battle section. Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayel Aporro Granz (there are bare spots toward the middle and end as well as the aftermath). Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayel Aporro Granz (there needs to be a main pic as well as a few bare spots in the article). Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga (there needs to be a main pic as well as a few bare spots in the article). Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 05:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Hey, just a heads up. You probably won't be on during this but at 10pm pacific time for a few hours, you will not be able to upload images because Wikia is fixing a major bug with images.-- Yep, that is what they are working on. Apparently the cache is not broken now when you reupload an image meaning that the change won't show up. They did not specify a time that image uploads would start working again but it should only be a few hours.-- Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the good wishes. I do what I can. Hope everything continues to go well for you both RL and wiki wise. Have fun! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Reuploads Update from wikia staff came about an hour ago. Apparently image reuploads should work fine now. There seems to be new issues now with images not loading so I don't know if reuploads actually do work but that is what Wikia says.-- How is it working? Are the images updating? I have already sent in a report on the images not showing up.-- New Pics Hey need pics to fill in spaces in Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 14:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Nozomi Image Placeholder Hey, Sun! About Alzanino's attempt to replace Nozomi's Profile Picture, I went and uploaded a picture of Nozomi from Episode 320. Can you go onto the Image Gallery's talk page and see if it is appropriate, as you are very good with determining whether images are suitable for their purpose? Thanks, 08:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pics Yeah, I've been trying to go through the pics lately to see if I could recognize them, but it's been kinda tough. If you figure something out or if he tells you what to do with them I would appreciate it if you let me know, thanks for your time. Pics & Inactive Users If you have found pics or what have you with no fair use rationale and they are uploaded for the personal page or otherwise of inactive users or old users then they are fair game to placed as candidates for deletion. So I would suggest making a listing of these pics or the users and then it can be handled accordingly. Also for those pics that you would keep and place fair use rationales on depending on the quality of the pic you may rather upload a new one rather. Hopefully that answers what I think you were asking. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 19:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) In regard to this you might want to check out the uncatagorized pictures section.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 02:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Changes In case you haven't seen, congrats on heading a project and congrats on being second seat :).-- New Main Page Pics There is gonna be a change in the format of the main page. Im gonna need your help with the images. Now if you see this page http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, its essentially the look im going for. This is an example of the type of pics required http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/File:B5_buttons_Characters.png. Basically we need a button for Characters, Races, Universe, Community and then something for the Manga, Anime, Movies, Video Games. Thanks. Also Im thinking of changing the background wallpaper if you can come up with something for that too it would be great. The parameters are supposed to be jpg, gif or png. 100 kilobyte limit. Let me know.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 15:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem you earned it, as for the pics yea a circle would be good. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 16:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RexGodwin's Images RexGodwin uploaded the images to display the characters' appearance after the 17 month gap between Aizen's battle and the current story, but they didn't illustrate very much in relevance to the current story, nor are the shots the same quality as the ones already present on other articles. Aside from that, their profile images will be changed once the anime reaches that point in the series, so I don't think there was much reason to keep them on the articles. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) If the images are only on the pages of users-in-question, and they've been inactive for over two months, then yes. We've had a policy regarding this, and while I have done it from time to time, I have not been able to track down all inactive users, so doing this will make it easier for us to clear out any junk images that are still on the site. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Changes To Main Page The background was done by Sannse. I am not aware of the dimensions but I know she uses a template in photoshop when she makes them. I have actually asked her for that template as I was working on making my own background for another wiki. I have tried in the past and they are pretty difficult actually, hence why I usually go to her when I need a background made. As for templates, yeah, just make a new page and call it Template:whatever you want to call it. Then just enter the code and save. If you need any more circular buttons made, I can do those in a second with photoshop. Just send me the image you want and one of your already made buttons and I can size it to that.-- Sannse sent me her background template yesterday. It is a .psd because it has layers and instructions on the layers. I could convert it to a .png and give it to you if you want to try making a background. It will just be missing the instructions then.-- Here it is, the white rectangle in the middle is the content, to the sides is where the background goes and the black is where the image should start to fade like you see on our current one at the ends.-- Our current background can be found at File:Wiki-Background no extention. Linking to it is proving difficult. Seeing as Sannse made that also it should line up with the template. And yes, I sometimes forget that Bleach is the story of how Ichigo loves Rukia and that he has admitted many times his love for her. Also, the image needs to be under 100 kb when done which makes it really really ridiculously hard to upload an image as a background-- RE: Friendly Heads Up I'm sorry. It's just I work mainly on a fanon wiki, and I am used to the administration personally being asses to me, so I guess it kinda carried over to my attitude here. Sorry again.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e." ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 22:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A fanon (or fanfiction wiki depending on who made it) is a Wiki where you can make your own stories and character. In this case, it's the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki that I use, since Bleach is my favorite series. You oughtta try it out, it's fun. Just don't anger the administration.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 22:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gif in article I don't really think so. I think it makes the article look weird. I have only seen one other fight that had a gif in it and I saw no need for it there either. -- Answer Don't worry, as stated on Godisme's talk page, I've fully understood that this site publishes false or inrellevant information and doesn't tolerate any contradiction. I believe that Ichigo not having shown any romantic interest to anyone is false information and that my edit was absolutely pertinent, especially considering the words I used. I will remove my account at once, there is no need for you to worry. If I had known this earlier I'd have never come in the first place. Thank you for making me understand this. I find it sad though. DreamsSummoner~ Character Pages Hey, I could use some help. Almost all character pages are out of date with the anime. I have been going episode by episode and updating every character that appeared in that episode but it is just too large a task to do by myself. With every episode having at least 20 characters appearing, many 30+, I just can't keep doing this by myself. All characters are updated through episode 320 and I might try and get 321 in tonight but I could really use your help in doing this.-- Thanks, the task itself is not hard, I usually just keep a tab open to the episode page and another to character page I am working on and work my way down the list of characters, adding in the info found on the episode page. Any help you can give is very much appreciated. Also, in case you haven't checked it out already, . I am working on some code for private chat rooms and once that is worked out, I am thinking we can have most committee discussions there to discuss nominations and business.-- Hey, what episode are you up to so I can hop back on doing these?-- Nice, I will hop on 326-- Chat I'm on the chat, if you wanna talk.[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Project Hey, Sun! About the Image Project, when I add a new image to the text sections, should I change the location of the images below it? For example, I added an image to Renji's page on the right, should I then go and change the image below it to the left, or just leave it as it is? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 04:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) How was my work on the Kurōdo page? I think you'll find that a lot of images is better than no images at all! Also, the plot needed MAJOR reconstructing, so I took the liberty of doing that also! Albeit, it is still missing images for the powers section, but rest assured, I have sent a message to Tinni, because quite frankly, I cannot make a GIF to save my life! Also, can I steal the Contribution box for the Image Project? As they say, you can never have enough contribution boxes! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reigai/Kaizo Konpaku overlap Hey, Sun! Would this be a possible solution to the current issue regarding information with the Reigai and the Mod Souls placed in them. First, we could put a little sub-section in the Kaizō Konpaku page titled Reigai Variants or something, and list all the information previously on the Reigai page before the overhaul e.g. Purple eyes, Incessant violence etc. And secondly, we could possibly add the list of Reigai characters to the List of Mod Souls e.g. Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi (destroyed). Let me know what you think about this. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 03:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page As you can see i have redone the main page, let me know what you think. Also if you can get the rationale on the 4 pics i uploaded for the slider that would be great, thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero Hey, Sun! Would it be better for me to say something like this under Plot for Hueco Mundo, since it isn't really Kaien that does all that stuff? "Kaien Shiba's form is assumed by 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie during his fight with Rukia Kuchiki" Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 09:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of that, but he chose it because it was on the Fight Summary article at the time. And the image on the article was not my choice, so when I found a better image, I merely replaced that one with my preferred option. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Which images are you referring to? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that image was more about the recording, rather than the recreating, but I see your point![[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Why for did you delete my post? Yeah, rather that extra little tid-bit I put about Inoue's abilities being remarkably similar to a Fullbring and the lack of evidence from the comic saying it most certainly wasn't? You didn't even delete the whole article (someone else did that afterwards) just that part. Do people here just hate theories with strong evidence in support of them? :Answered on your talk page, do not slander my page!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No bother. I don't know how anyone can take !! as a sign of agression. That's what all-caps is for. 14:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit Count Hey, Sun! Think what you want to think, but I cannot upload all of the images at once, so hence why I add one image at a time. Also, it takes time for me to think about which image I want to choose, so I take my time to scroll through the episode looking for a good picture that matches the paragraph in question. Maybe you should do some of the fight summaries when Salubri updates them next, because I don't see anyone else doing fight summaries other than me.[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the above message, SunXia. I am sorry for doing so, and will never snap at you again. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 11:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks so much for the welcome. Images What is the problem with those images? And to answer your question, yes, I did have a look at Category:Episode 326 screenshots for images pertaining to the fight. However, it's not like those images were not good, but if I find another good image, then what is wrong with that. There was no image for Yoruichi and Hitsugaya convening at the end, so I think that one is okay. Is it your job to find every single thing I do wrong? If it makes you feel better, I'll let you get images for my fights next time. Thanks, God-Mod? What exactly do you mean by that? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Some of the images on the fight articles arent working for me. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Reigai needs two more pics in the battle section. Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki may need a more involved main pic instead of the standing far away shot. The same for Kenpachi Zaraki vs. The Onmitsukidō. The pics on Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. The Reigai-Hinamoris dont match up correctly with the important parts of the fight. The main pic for Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng as well as toward the 4th pic of the battle section onward the main points are not being depicted. We need the best shots of the battle there are two pics that are the same of both combatants laying down or trying to get up, thats not to relevant when there was alot of epic action. Wheres Komamura using his shikai and just basic battle points. Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Also if you find pics with no real value that happened to be uploaded by other users just have the admin request to request for deletion.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) You did good on the two hinamori's with the new images and the reduction and rewording of the article. Unfortunatly that also means work cause all related articles will have to be checked over as well. Just continue with what you have been given already as well as let me know of any other articles you have noticed that require the same and Ill inlist the other committee members to help you out. Thanks a bunch. Ill also see about what you asked me earlier. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you get those battles yet. I know u did the Hinamori's already.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright whatever u need to do.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I was looking through the information on some of the fight articles and i noticed significant missing pics and lots of text. What I think is that the image project should work with the fight project and go through these articles and pics should be placed to balance the articles. let me know what you think.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Committee Meeting Dear Committee members, now that we have enabled and have four active members. I would like to hold semi regular committee meetings within chat. I can hopefully set us a a private room in there to discuss some things. Mainly bringing IamjakuhoRaikoben, our newest member, and Nwang, who has just returned, up to speed with everything going on as well as some other issues. How does 7pm UTC July 14th sound for everyone? That is 3pm Eastern Standard time for those of us in the U.S and 8pm for Western Europeans. Let me know. Thanks -- I could do without the sarcasm, thank you very much. Also, you were the very person who suggested I use the 540x350 image size, so why are you saying that I copied you? All I was doing was heeding your advice. You told me to use that image size, I used it, and this is what I get? --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 13:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You've just made yourself look like even more repressive than you already were, well done!! Tell me which part of that isn't sarcasm. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nozomi Hey, is it possible for you to get a high-quality picture of Nozomi's Zanpakuto in its Shikai state? Despite her powers being updated to what was presented in the newest episode, there's no picture of her Shikai yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'm not sure if we need a GIF and a still or just a GIF. We should probably wait for at least the next episode (or couple of episodes, depending on what happens) to see what can be done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Theft Hi. First, you do not have to scream, which is a common thing for you, and secondly, we all do, but obviously you and others to renounce. Ming templates and other stuff, so no problem, but I can not do this for so. Thirdly, I did it to help other users, edit because only three people. If you saw how the page looked like two years tems, you understand. Vandalisms, upload pictures of erotic, offending users. Only borrowed templates. And by the way, sorry for my English, is not fully perfect. But you obviously his own, and we theirs. But this is Wiki. And he always pulls me, and not those who did it once as I now. It's hard. 23:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I know. With Godisme try to solve the case. 23:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) As you can see, a lot is happening. On the chat I had with the play, but difficult. As I said to Godisme, I'll try to do something with the licenses. I do not know whether it is one of these templates. 00:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just to let you know, clicking on your chat link of your signature doesn't lead to anywhere.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Harribel #"Blatantly false to nobody but you??" is the ad hominem I was referring to. There was no need to be attacking my request, which was quite simple and polite. "Attacks?? What attacks?? Stating the obvious is an attack??" is also fairly close to an attack. Again, I have done nothing to criticize you beyond asking you not to attack me. There is no need to be taking a tone and stating things as if you believe I'm an imbecile. #I realize that the Espada existed before Aizen. Nelliel was one of those former Espada. #I posted that before God closed the discussion, so it is irrelevant to tell me "discussion closed!!" #You are correct, I was wrong about Tier being dead. However, while the lead is basically true in that case (and only if you read "Espada" as excluding any former Espada, and only applying to the most recent point in the story), it is still confusing to readers. It should be no issue to add "current" as a qualifier in the lead. #I may be misinterpreting your style of typing (the ??, !!), but if you truly mean the tone you present, then it seems like you are taking a huge amount of offense and excitement to simple requests. You probably shouldn't get so out of sorts. 17:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, I said I may be misinterpreting your style with using all ?? and !!. If that's just how you type, then I will not interpret that as offensive. ::However, "And now Asking questions is an attack?? Well I must attack everyone on this board because that's how I always write so yeah, prejudging me there!! Unfounded accusations, but I'm not that sensitive to take it personally!!" -- No, asking questions is not an attack. The way that you phrase it in such a way as to imply that I am a fool or an imbecile is an attack. You are taking a huge amount of offense to me saying what originated with "Tier is not the only female Espada". You are consistently using ad hominems and yelling at me, then you say things with a tone that implies that you are trying to ridicule me. ::I have not criticized you at all, except to ask that you stop yelling at me and using an offensive tone. I have by now fully admitted that what you said about Tier was factually true, which means the only thing you're still arguing about is whether it's okay to be yelling at me. Please don't yell at me, that's all I'm asking. There is no reason for this discussion to be something that you continue to take personally. ::For my own part, although I do not see anywhere where I have used an impolite tone, I fully apologize if I have managed to offend you. 19:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Please read my last message on my talk page. I apologized for interpreting you as yelling, I don't understand why you're accusing me of continuing to find offense with you. :::I have never once said that the wiki was "all wrong". I said that that single line, that "Harribel was the only female Espada" was blatantly false. I have not meant to criticize you or anyone else on this wiki, excepting when I mistakenly thought you were ridiculing me and I asked you to stop. :::You seem to completely misunderstand what I was saying. My request has nothing to do with Harribel's current status. My request had to do with Nelliel''' also having been a female Espada'', as well as the Privaron Espada like Sanderwicci, which has been known to be true for a very long time, and has been blatantly stated by Kubo, within the manga. It is proven. Please read the following: '''''The line "She was the only female Espada." is completely false. It cannot remain in the article as is. It needs to be changed to either "She was the only female Espada in Aizen's service", "She is the only current female Espada", or "She was one of only three female Espadas to be known." I hope this makes it clear. I have no desire to criticize you or anyone else on this wiki, I only want Tier's article lead to be written without falsehoods. 02:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, nothing I'm saying has anything to do with Tier's status as an Espada. It has to do with how the wording of the lead excludes Nelliel and Sanderwicci. :"I do understand your poit but Nel is not an Espada any longer where as util Harribel's status is revealed (and Grimmjows) she is still, in proof's eyes, the pnly Female Espada as during the time we have seen her, she is the only female Espada and it is not false to state this, regardless of the past!!" ::You do not understand my point, at all. The wording of the lead uses "was", indicating past tense. This means that it is claiming that Tier is the only female that '''has ever been an Espada. She "is" the only female who is still an Espada, that much is true. However, the article uses "'WAS", which makes the line a falsehood by implying that ''Nelliel and Sanderwicci were '''never' Espada. 02:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) GIFs Hey, so I was talking with Arrancar and Salubri and the problem of GIFs came up. Without Tinni, we don't have a GIF maker. Since you are our primary image getter now, we were wondering if you could take a stab at making a few. Tinni left instructions in one of her blogs as to how to make them so just follow that. It would be a huge help if you could do this.-- Re: Current Episode Ok. How do you want. Then leave it to you :) 12:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I understand. 12:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I understand, now does not edit. 12:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Codec Here ya go. It's called ffdshow. Hope this helps. Images Hey if you can get the fair use rationale on the new main page uploads that would be great thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 02:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Bount Finally, the plot is no longer tidious![[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 14:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Gifs While its good that your developing the ability to make gifs which is much needed there is only one thing i should point out. The format for the gifs are the same as the pics they have to be 190px.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 14:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats the general format for gifs.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 14:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Project. Could I please join the Image Project? August 10 Re:Other, Productive Discussion Np, it seems my sig is "offensive" and he wants to replace "1 letter" which if he knew anything about templated sigs, he would know is impossible. Hop on chat if you have time.-- See I would hop on chat but Wikia is all messed up today and wont let me do anything.-- Argh its so slow today!!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Your confusion My message was a reply to G-disme, because he was disrespectful in assuming I was not knowledgeable about templates despite being an admin on several other site, including wikis. Further, was trying to educate him by showing him that what he thought was impossible was actually quite easy. All of the message was to him, it was not to you, except the "P.S." part about your continued vandalism. 18:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Abuse is abuse, I don't care who it is to, I will not tolerate it on my page!! And again I was not vandalising, I'm well within my rights to remove abusive content from my page!! Read our rules before trying to quote them to a member of the team!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) G-disme said I didn't know what I was doing, and since he knows that I do, and since I proved that I do, I pointed out that his statement was disrespectful. That's not abuse and it's not harassment. It was at the very worst an equally harsh defense of a falsehood stated about me. 19:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh, I can do this all day, I'm used to stubbornness being around toddlers all day!! Again, Abuse is Abuse, calling a member names is abuse!! Simples!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If calling someone disrespectful is abuse, then being disrespectful is obviously also abuse. Why did you only remove mine? 19:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well he stated he couldn't simply remove a letter from his signature, which you proved to be true yourself since you created a whole new signature!! What he stated was to be true since it wasnt a matter of ''just removing a letter!! And you started the disrespect first, nobody was flinging names at users until you were!! You chose to disrespect his right to express himself...he did not fling names at you!! I will not names flung like a baby on my talk page!! Simples!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) G-disme said I didn't know what I was doing, and since he knows that I do, and since I proved that I do, I pointed out that his statement was disrespectful. If calling someone disrespectful is abuse, then being disrespectful is obviously also abuse. Abuse is abuse, so be consistent or live with being called out when you aren't. 19:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) By your reasoning, which I don't agree with, you have been thus abusive from the moment you and Your DB Wiki buddy had your conversation about disrespecting our Wiki and lying about how we run things here and mocking them!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm basing my conjectures off of your own statements and actions. Indeed you are correct, that either everything here or nothing here is offensive, which is why is doesn't make sense for you to be deleting some and leaving others. As for my talk page, I find most of the stuff said by everyone there offensive, but I will apparent be a vandal if I delete it. 19:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Again you name called, nobody else did and I never removed your signature from anything!! Lying now too?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You called me the same "name" I called G-disme, that's highly hypocritical. You did remove my signature, along with several posts of mine, so you are the liar by calling me a liar. 19:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I removed posts, not your signature, your post was offensive to another member, you flung accusation where they didn't belong here!! At the end of the day, you can't just remove a letter from template signature, end of!! If you want to keep going go ahead, like a said, I'm used to blind-stubbornness, especially in children when they've been told by everyone else that they are in the wrong!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry that you feel you are the child in the situation, but hypocrisy is something that is a negative trait for all ages. 19:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC)